You give me lots of laugh
by Love virus
Summary: Tao, namja manis yang selalu mendukung Kris agar mendapatkan namja yang dia sukai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai teman kecilnya tersebut. "T-Tao… hiks…" "W-Wae Baekhyun –ge? Lay-ge? Eh? Kibum-ge juga?" "Hiks… Chanyeol, Wonnie… juga Suho.. Hikss" "GEGE! Kalian kenapa!"


**You give me Lots of laugh**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer: GOD Their management Their parents and Yooooona(This Story)**

**Category: Romance/Friendship**

**Backsong : Bigbang - Gara Gara Go!**

**Pair(s) : KrisTao BaekYeol SiBum Kemaru HunHan HaeHyuk SuLay KaiDo TOPGD KyuMin YeWook YunJae TaeRi(TaeyangxSeungri) ZhouRy 2Min OnKey KangTeuk**

**A/N: WARNING! Sebenarnya couplenya official, namun jalan ceritanya tidak selalu official tapi akan berujung perdamaian oleh author gaje kyk gini, hehe. Masih banyak TYPOS, maafkan saya…**

**WARNING! OOC YAOI TYPOS ABAL GAJE**

**Summary: Tao, namja manis yang selalu mendukung Kris agar mendapatkan namja yang dia sukai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai teman kecilnya tersebut. "T-Tao… hiks…" "W-Wae Baekhyun –ge? Lay-ge? Eh? Kibum-ge juga?" "Hiks… Chanyeol, Wonnie… juga Suho.. Hikss" "GEGE?! Kalian kenapa?!"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

At CHEOME HIGH SCHOOL

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang, murid-murid lainnya menuju kantin untuk makan siang dan suasana kelas 1-4 juga sepi, hanya seorang namja manis yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

Ia sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatan kecil yang biasa ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi. Buku tersebut walau hanya berukuran 10x10cm namun buku kecil namun tebal tersebut sangat berarti baginya, dengan cover bergambar panda yang sedang memakan bambu dengan tema bewarna baby blue membuat tampilan buku tersebut sangat menarik hatinya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini dia bercerita tentang namja yang ia sukai, kalau tidak salah namanya Kwon Jiyoung/G-Dragon hyung dan juga Chanyeol, bagaimana ini? Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sedangkan G-Dragon sedang diincar oleh TOP, jujur aku bingung menjelaskannya ketika G-Dragon gege ketakutan juga hampir menangis saat dia bilang namja yang terkenal dengan julukan vampir dan pembunuh berantai itu menyukainya, itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati, huft.. Dan untung saja aku tak terlalu dekat dengan G-Dragon ja_

"H-HIKS… T-Tao!" panggil beberapa namja yang hendak berlari kecil masuk kelas, mendengar namanya dipanggil ia cepat-cepat memasukkan buku tersebut kedalam saku celananya agar tidak dicurigai dan ia merasakan beberapa orang namja memeluknya sangat erat bahkan sampai Tao hampir terjengkal jika tidak ada meja dibelakangnya.

"C-Chanyeol… hikss…" isak Baekhyun, kemudian Tao berusaha menatap Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya sembab disertai dengan air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir di wajah manisnya.

"K-Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Tao, perasaanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"S-Suho… Hiks… Suho… huwee" tangis Lay, Tao hanya bisa membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan Tao beralih menatap Kibum yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

"GEGE! Kalian ini kenapa?! Siapa yang membuat kalian menangis? Sudah kubilang, jika kalian ada masalah atau sesuatu yang membuat kalian tak nyaman, kalian ceritakan bersama. Tidak harus begini jadinya, menangis tiba-tiba dan kalian tidak berkata apapun, sudahlah jangan menangis Gegee" kata Tao sambil mengelus punggung Lay juga Baekhyun, tak lama Kibum terjatuh ke lantai dan terlihat sangat lemas.

"K-Kibum ge?!" kaget Tao. Baekhyun dan Lay melirik kearah Kibum, dengan rasa khawatir Lay menyentuh wajah Kibum, ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Bawa dia ke uks.. dia pingsan. Baekhyun, bantu aku membopong Kibum" kata Lay sambil menarik Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih saja tetap menangis.

"Gege, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Tao gak ngerti"

**TAO'S POV**

"Gege sebenarnya ada apa ini? Tao gak ngerti" tanyaku lagi, kenapa Kibum ge pingsan? Senarnya ada apa sih?

"Nanti aku ceritakan, Baekkie bantu aku" kata Lay yang berusaha mendirikan tubuh Kibum agar ia dapat membopongnya, namun Baekhyun gege masih saja menangis.

**PLAKKKKKKKKK!**

Aku terkaget melihat Lay gege yang aku kenal sangat lembut dan keibuan menyakiti orang lain dan bukankah ia benci hal itu? Dan sekarang ia menampar Baekhyun gege!? Aku semakin bingung melihat tingkah mereka menjadi berubah 360 ! Baekhyun gege menatap Lay gege tidak percaya dan akhirnya mereka membopong Kibum menuju UKS, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka di belakang karena Lay gege menyuruhku untuk tak membantunya.

**CKLEK**

Pintu UKS-ku tutup rapat, suster yang biasa menjaga UKS ini tidak masuk tapi Lay gege sudah meminta izin pada seongsanim bahwa kami berempat di UKS karena sakit, aku hanya mengikuti Lay gege lakukan saja toh, kan tadi ia ingin bercerita sesuatu bukan? Aku segera mendekati Kibum yang terngah terbaring di UKS dan memegang keningnya, panas sekali apakah ia demam? Lay gege mencari sesuatu didalam kotak obat dan ia menemukan sebuah kain lalu membasahinya di westafel kemudian memeras kain tersebut dan meletakkannya di kening Kibum.

"Hiks… Chanyeol…" tangis Baekhyun ge lagi, sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih?

"Gege, Chanyeol ge kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hiks.. ia berpacaran dengan Kris" gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa kudengar.

DEGH.. Dadaku sakit, kenapa ini? Tenggorokanku mulai terasa sakit memaksa sesuatu yang berada di mataku untuk keluar namun aku menahannya agar tidak keluar. Dan aku merasakan seperti tertusuk panah yang sangat tajam dan sakit sekali rasanya.

"D-Dan aku melihat mereka berciuman di taman belakang, hikss.. hueee" tangisnya lagi kemudian ia beranjak dari kasur dan mendudukkan dirinya dipojokkan ruangan ini.

"L-Lay gege, bisakah kau ceritakan semua ini. Aku ingin tidak ada suatu hal yang dipendam oleh kalian walau sekecil apapun… Bagaimana pun aku ini adik kalian, walau kita tidak sedarah sih" kataku sambil tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Posisi kami ini yaitu Kibum gege yang sedang terbaring dikasur, aku, Lay gege dan Baekhyun gege yang terduduk dilantai.

**BRUK**

Tiba-tiba Lay ge memelukku erat, sangat erat aku merasakan pundakku basah.

"S-Suho,… hiks,,, Suho berpacaran dengan D.O… hiksss K-Kai yang tidak terima hanya bisa kecewa dengan kata-kata D.O bahwa ia mencintai Suho bukan Kai dan itu sangat jelas ada D.O berbohong… hiksss….. dan… Siwon… Siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kibum, ia menyuk-nyukai Kibum tetapi… karena Kibum…. Hikss… karena Kibum lemah juga Siwon t-tidak suka namja lemah.. Siwon tidak tahu jika Kibum itu memang lemah yang bukan disengaja, tapi Go Ahra, Jessica, Yuri, dan Yoona… hiks.. berkata kalau Kibum itu mencari perhatian pada Siwon padahal jelas-jelas tubuh Kibum itu memang lemah… hiks… hal itu membuat Kibum Shock.. huweee" tangis Lay ge pecah, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Mataku juga memanas mendengar perkataan Lay gegr tadi, mengapa nasib kita semua selalu begini?

"Sudahlah.. Aku juga tak berniat untuk mengikat seseorang yang kucintai agar menyukaiku" kataku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Hiks.. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kris jangan membohongi perasaanmu! Aku tidak rela kalau kau harus begini! Dan aku sudah berusaha agar mereka tidak dekat dengan yeoja jalang seperti Go Ahra, Jesicca, Yuri dan Yoona namun.. hikss… mereka memaksa Kris agar menembak Chanyeol dan… akhirnya mereka jadian hari ini juga… Mianhaeyooo… hikkkssss" Tak lama air mata mengalir keluar dari mata kiriku, kata mendiang ibuku jika seseorang tengah berbohong tataplah mata kirinya , dan kini mata kiriku menangis… apakah aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri?

Tak lama setelah Lay ge menangis tersedu-sedu akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur, aku memandnag Baekhyun dan Kibum yang sepertinya sudah dialam mimpi. Aku mengeluarkan buku diary-ku dan menuliskan lagi sesuatu didalamnya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Chanyeol dan Kris ge jadian hari ini, itu cukup membuatku sakit. Rasanya semua flat dan hambar mendengar hal itu, apakah aku harus membohongi perasaan ini? Aku lelah,,_

Setelah aku menulis curahan hatiku di buku tersebut tak lama semua menjadi gelap…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao-ah! Apa kau didalam?" Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil-manggilku.

_Suara Kris gege..._

Tubuhku tidak bisa beranjak rasanya, namun aku segera paksakan. Aku melihat kibum yang masih tertidur, mungkin? Melihat Baekhyun hyung tertidur dengan terduduk dipojokan ruang UKS membuatku teringat kembali kata-kata Lay gege, dan Lay gege yang tertidur di lantai dengan mata yang... Sembab? Ya tuhan, kenapa harus begini? Pikiranku sangat kacau kali ini, kepalaku rasanya berat sekali.

"Tao! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Cepat buka pintunya!" Perintah Kris, aku berusaha berdiri walaupun tubuhku merasa lesu, shit! Sepertinya anemiaku kambuh lagi, sampai aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku dan aku pun jatuh terduduk. Lay gege? Sudah bangun toh.

"Jangan dibuka Tao" kata Lay gege, aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Kenapa ge?" tanyaku heran, namun gege memintaku untuk memindahkan Baekhyun gege ke ranjang dan aku lakukan itu, dan Lay ge juga memintaku untuk menjaga mereka dan akhirnya posisiku membelakangi pintu.

**CKLEK**

"TAO-AH! Kenapa kau tidak masuk pelajaran?!" Aku mendengarnya, aku tahu itu Kris gege namun aku berpura-pura tidak mendnegar dan tetap dalam posisi membelakangi pintu UKS.

"Ah! Ada Lay hyung juga" ugh, kali ini suara Chanyeol. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar suaranya, namun aku hanya bisa diam sambil mendinginkan kembali kompresan(?) yang sejak tadi di letakkan di kening Kibum gege.

"Kalian, untuk apa datang kesini?" Tanya Lay ge dengan nada yang, datar dan dingin? Ada apa dengan Lay ge? Aku segera meletakkan kembali kain tersebut di kening Kibum gege yang masih tertidur juga. Kemudian aku tak sadar jika Baekhyun gege sudah terbangun, oh no! Di situ ada Chanyeol ge!

"Wah, santai dong Lay hyung sama namjachiguku" kata Kris gege, hiks.. kali ini wajahku sudah terbasahi oleh air mataku, tak kusangka ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Jangan menangis Tao" aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun gege sudah terduduk di kasur UKS tepatnya disebelahku.

"T-Tao! Apakah Kau tak mendegarku? Minho soengsanim meminta surat izin kalian. Aku tahu kalian sakit tetapi kalian juga harus member surat izin pada Minho soengsanim" jelas Kris ge, aku lupa! Seharusnya aku memintanya ke meja piket namun pikiranku sudah kacau seperti ini mana aku ingat kan?

"Baekkie.." gumam Chanyeol pelan namun masih bisa didengar olehku, aku segera menatap Chanyeol juga Baekhyun bergantian, dengan posisi Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu dan Baekhyun yang membelakangi pintu entah mengapa membuat suasana menjai awkward.

"Su-sudahlah! Nanti aku akan meminta surat izinnya! Pergi kalian semua! Pergi!" perintah Lay gege, sejak tadi aku memang tidak melihat mereka karena posisiku dan Baekhyun gege membelakangi pintu.

**BRAK**

Kali ini apa lagi?

"A-ANNYEONG!" Sapa seseorang setelah suara pintu dengan keras dibuka, bukankah itu suara Jiyong gege?

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"A-ANNYEONG! M-Mianhae t-tapi" kata-kata G-Dragon terpotong saat Lay menarik masuk G-Dragon, Kris dan Chanyeol pun ikut masuk kemudian kelima namja tersebut yaitu Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao menatap G-Dragon heran. Sebenarnya ada apa? Sampai-sampai Tao lupa jika Kris berada tak jauh darinya.

"S-Seunghyun… di-dia mengejarku lagi.. a-aku takut.. se-sembunyikan aku" katanya dengan bergetar, Tao sudah tahu siapa lagi jika bukan Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP yang memang sangat menyukai atau lebih tepatnya tergila-gila pada G-Dragon.

"Si-sini!" kata Tao sambil menarik G-Dragon kemudian memasukkannya ke sebuah lemari yang kebetulan yang hanya diisi oleh kain kemudian menutupnya dengan kencang saking paniknya.

"G-G-Dragon/Gege? Kau bisa bernafas?" Tanya Lay dan Tao bersamaan. Chanyeol sebenarnya masih asik menatap Baekhyun namun Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya sampai akhirnya mata mereka bertemu. Kris yang merasa risih langsung merangkul mesra Chanyeol. Tao yang melihatnya hanya bisa menunduk dan kemudian berjalan menuju Lay, Lay yang merasa ada yang aneh dari tingkah Tao segera menatap Kris sinis. Kris yang mendapat tatapan tersebut hanya menatap Lay bingung.

"Ne!" jawab G-Dragon.

**BRAAKKK**

Semua langsung menatap kearah pintu kecuali Kibum dan G-Dragon pastinya dan mendapati namja tampan yang terengah-engah. Semua namja di sana sempat ketakutan 'karena ia adalah ketua gangster di Cheoma high school yang dikenal dengan tingkah agak seperti vampire dan pembunuh berantai.

"G-GDRAGON! K-KALIAN LIHAT DIA?! DIMANA DIA?! AKU MELIHATNYA DIA MASUK KE SINI!" Tanyanya pada mereka semua.

"Bukannya dia tadi didalam lemari—EH!" Kris dan Lay segera menutup mulut Chanyeol. Tao dan Baekhyun menatap horror lemari, tanpa banyak omong TOP segera membuka lemari tersebut dan benar saja, G-Dragon dengan tampangnya yang ceria kini berubah drastismenjadi wajah seseorang yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri. Lay dan Tao menatap Chanyeol kesal, Kris hanya mengelus rambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk melihat bagaimana nasib G-Dragon.

"Ugh,," gumam seseorang lalu terduduk diranjang.

"K-Kibum gege sudah sadar?!" kaget Tao dan Lay, TOP sampan melirik kearah Kibum dan menjadi kesempatan emas untuk G-dragon.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANDWAEEEEE!" Jerit G-Dragon lalu memukul kepala TOP kemudian ia segera kabur dari UKS. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya terperangah melihat KETUA GANGSTER YANG BERNAMA **BIG BOSS** YANG TERKENAL DENGAN SIFAT SEDIKIT SEPERTI VAMPIR DAN PEMBUNUH BERANTAI BISA TERDIAM TANPA MELAWAN! HANYA KARENA DITAMPAR OLEH NAMJA YANG DITAKSIRNYA! Sungguh menggeparkan bagi siswa /i Cheonma High school jika bukan Kris, Chanyeol, Tao, Baekhyun, Kibum dan Lay yang melihatnya!

"JI-JIYOOOONG!? Ke-kenapa kabur lagi! Aiish!" gumam TOP sendiri kemudian ia segera mencari G-Dragon yang telah kabur dari UKS. Suasana menjadi awkward kembali, Kibum berusaha berdiri dibantu Tao dan Lay, namun Baekhyun masih saja menunduk. Ia takut jika Chanyeol dan dirinya bertemu mata lagi.

"Err… permisi, kita ingin lewat... Kris" kata Tao, Kris tersentak karena seumur hidupnya ia baru kali ini dipanggil oleh Tao yang notabene sudah ia anggap adik sendiri memanggilnya tanpa 'embel-embel' GEGE.

"S-Silahkan" kata Kris yang entah mengapa menjadi kaku juga gugup, segera memposisikan dirinya jauh dari pintu uks. Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu keluar namun dengan cepat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun agar bisa melihatnya dengan menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan setelah saling bertatap Chanyeol kaget melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, pipinya memerah berkesan sangat imut, bibirnya yang memerah, dan juga sorot matanya yang terlihat sangat terluka membuat Chanyeol sedikit, berdebar eoh?

Kemudian Baekhyun menampar keras wajah Chanyeol kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya. Dan setelah Kris dan Chanyeol ditinggal berdua, akhirnya Chanyeol tak sadar jika Kris membawanya ke kasur dan akhirnya…

"Akhh ouh,… hyunggghhhh Fuckme aahhhh"

"Yeoli-AAAAHHH" desah mereka berdua**#authordibunuhChanBaekDANKris Taoshipper#plak.**

Mereka berdua sangat bodoh bukan? Tak sadarkah jika Tao dan Baekhyun menyukai mereka berdua? Dan bodohnya lagi mereka tak menyadari jika Tao dan Baekhyun mendengar suara desahan mereka? Dasar Seme idiot**#digorokEXOtic#**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hiks.. a-aku tak tahu.._

_Yang pasti perasaanku saat ini yaitu… kosong... Flat!_

_CUKUP! SUDAH CUKUP! Kenapa kalian tidak peka! Kalian sudah menyakiti dua orang sekaligus! Aku menyesal karena sudah mengagumimu selama ini KRIS._

_MAAFKAN AKU! Tapi aku tak bisa menyukaimu lagi, sakit sekali rasanya.._

_aku menyesal menjadi teman kecilmu jika begini jadinya  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Taraa! Gomen Yooooona update fic baru lagi, maaf klo typos masih bertebaran dan maaf untuk pair KRISYEOL nya ya Kristao dan Chanbaek shipper, author minta maaf tapi jalan ceritanya sudah begini, hehe tapi tenang kok END nya gabakal ada CRACKPAIR! HOHOHOHO~**

**THX For reading~**


End file.
